Kor
"The Wind does not have to be cruel. The wind does not need to prove its strength. To know the power of Wind is to be mortal. When storms come, there are some who build walls, and some who build mills." - Fifth tenet of Kyrijin Kaze The people of the high plateaus of Kor'vas are a people of largely pagan tradition. Their ancestral homeland on the western coast of Raraku left them with almost no contact with the rest of the world for much of history. The Dragon Wars and fall of the Aeytheri Empire were largely unrecorded by the Kor, but for one special exception. It is because of their isolation that their culture is so alluringly pristine - unaffected by Heartland war and trade. The Kor are a wise people adapted to life in an almost inhospitable wasteland. The high sands of Raraku lack resources, and as such a single Kor must use her grappling hook (a device designed by the Kor) to search for food across the many isles for sometimes days. Their homeland is marked by enormous temples carved into the face of sheer cliff walls. These temples are often left abandoned, for they are a nomadic people with no ties to a single land. Culture There is an exotic allure to Kor culture, and it's not hard to see why. Boats that travel desert sands in search of trade and willing ears to hear the tenets of Mantalika. They are indeed exotic, and were often the subject of poetry during the time of Trajan's Empire. They are also a voiceless people, who though capable of speech are not often comfortable in it - preferring instead to speak with a series of flowing hand gestures that were used to communicate upon high isles where otherwise the winds would carry their uttering to oblivion. Kor have no natural inclination toward violence as most other races do. This is perhaps because of their small numbers inhabitting a vast area. Because of this, Kor often find themselves as Monks or Clerics of Mantalika, though those accustomed to Heartland society may find themselves as Vigil clergy. Currently, after the fall of the Empire and rise of the Monarchy of Holy Setia, Korrish tradition is considered heretical in Heartland society, though this is often overlooked for wealthy Lords situated upon the Trajan sea have derived much of their value from trading with the Kor whose Eastern frontier is situated upon the Twilight Bay. Not all Kor are entirely peace-loving, however. The Twilight Company, a band of mercenaries (though some would prefer the term "pirates") are an assembly of Kor and Rarakan Humans that are a plague upon the Trajan sea to those unwilling to open their ports to them. A Twilight Company raid is as fast as a flash storm, as towns lie in utter ruin within a single night, and almost all of these raids can be attributed to sightings of one particular Korrish Pirate-Lord. Traits '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Dexterity by 1. '''Age: '''Kor mature at the same rate as Humans, and live about as long. '''Alignment: '''Most Kor tend toward Lawfulness, though this is usually toward some code considered heretical in the Heartlands, whether that be the Mantalika or toward one's duty - even if that duty involves evil deeds. '''Size: '''Kor Average 6 feet tall, and tend to be more slender and muscular than Humans. '''Speed: '''30 '''Kor Climbing: '''You have proficiency in the athletics skill, and have a climbing speed of 30 ft. '''Favorable Winds: '''When you roll a 1 on a d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and you must use the new roll. '''Brave: '''You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common, and communicate in the silent speech of the Kor. When speaking, the Kor's voice comes off as a whisper, and tends toward long intonations. '''Proficiency: '''You are proficient with the grappling hook, which you can also use as a weapon.